A peek into the soul
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: Because when you think of Halloween you think of souleater! Series of oneshots from 6 different characters and their lives about seven years after anime's end.
1. Chapter 1

STEIN AND SPIRIT

"Ever notice how we are getting old?" ask Spirit lazily puffing on a cigarette. The red head leans back on the park bench and turns his head a little to his former meister. Stein adjust his glasses and simply shakes his head in response before puffing on his cigarette. He watches two lazy blue jays circle around in the day sky and idely remembers what a bird's organs look like. "Yes…I suppose. Now that your Maka is all grown up you must be feeling a bit sad." Says the professor after a moment of listening to the children play on the swing set.

"Sad? Not at all! My Maka has become the woman I always knew she would. Have you read her book?! It's sold over 5000 copies you know." Says the overzealous parent with a huge smile. Stein tilts his head ever so slightly. It always amazed him how…non-human he could be sometimes. If it wasn't for Spirit he wonders how he would even understand compassion. "You are happy that after seven your only child thinks you are a nasty pervert?" he asks making Spirit both blush and laugh. "Gees thanks pal for mentioning that." He said bitterly, but then he looks down and picks up a clover off the ground. "It's like this clover, here. To everyone else it's just a clover. One of many. But it's your clover and you try your best to make it perfect. And one day, by some beautiful miracle it works and you now have a four leaf clover of your very own. That's how I feel. Maka could hate me to the ends of the earth, but it wouldn't stop me from being her dad…and her biggest fan. You really ought to read her book! There's this one chapter where…" Spirit goes on and on and Stien lets him. For starters he too is proud of his former student and one because you just had to respect this man. The biggest sleaze ball, but also the kindest man he knew. A minute pass and suddenly Stein is taken over by madness again. Not the crazy evil spell Medusa had him under, but a madness of his very own.

"I want to be a dad." He says softly, but it was shocking enough to that even Spirit stopped talking. A soft breeze blew as if to encourage his thoughts. "I am getting older and even though I can re-stitch myself, I can't go on forever. I want…to bear a child like you. So that one day. I could have my own clover."

Spirit nods. "It's good in theory, but it's a lot harder than you think."

"I will take all responsibilities. I want this, and I- well I couldn't think of a better…"

"Mother, than Marie?" finishes Spirit holding onto his best friend's wavelength. "I was wondering why she never moved back out after the Kenshin attack."

Stein went back silent and for a second the two just traded back and forth good vibes via wavelength. Stein's thoughts centered around having a little girl with hair like his, and a nose like Marie. With a brave altitude like Blackstar and Maka's brains, yet Tsubaki's gentleness and Kid's level head.. With all of Justin's skill and Sid's loyalty. But what would Spirit contribute?

"Spirit?"

"Hmm?"

"I would very much like it if my child had your heart." Says the professor putting out his cigarette.

Spirit smiles brightly. "Awe, Stein that's really sweet and…GAH!" gawks a very taken back former Grim reaper weapon. Stein was holding a very pointy scaple to Spirits chest and was cranking up the dail on his neck. The glare of the grinning sun blinked off his glasses making reading his eyes impossible.

"W-what?!"

"It wasn't a request, Spirit. Now hold still." He says leering in for the kill.

"Hold up. When you said you want your child to have my heart it was a metaphor, right? _Right?! _ Wait a second! GAHHHH!" The scearming voice of a very scared father bounces throughout the park, as the two blue jays fly off.

END

KILIK, THUNDER AND FIRE

The last piece of cake had been fully deposed of and Kim and Ox had said their good byes and headed home. All that was left was some balloons, confetti, and two very content twins. The glasses wearing man went over to have a seat in-between where the twins where playing with their toys. He puts a hand on their heads and muses up their blonde hair. "Happy 9th birthday kiddos. Thanks for being such stellar weapons." Cues the man with the shoulder length dread locks, although it was the same cut, the top had grown longer, just like Thunder's hair. Now that they were older it was time for them to start asserting their genders more. Even though the two still dressed alike judging by Thunder's longer and curled hair you could tell she was the girl twin.

The pots exchange a quick glance at each other before jumping onto him and tickling his sides. After a very rough tickle fight the two twins had gotten tired and somehow slipped off to bed on the couch.

"Still just kids." Kilik says placing his hand to his head. Because there was still sunlight he decided to slip out for a walk around town. Truthfully the glasses wearing man had been troubled for a long time.

Ox had Kim now and they were wrapped up in their world most times. Maka and Soul owned a bookstore, and Blackstar had shocked us all and was the first to marry off and the rumor was he and his weapon was expecting a baby. Even Kid had a lot going through the process of becoming the new death.

Everyone had move on…

Expect for him…

Lonely needles of pain stabbed at his heart as he walked down the allies. He had graduated the DWAM academy feeling deathly alone and even now with his new job as working in an electrical wire factory (where he could use thunder and fire) proved to be lonely. Most of life all he ever been was a dad. Not that he complained. He had a lot of fun with the twins, but still there was nothing to fill up what was left.

Untill…

Destiny smacked him in the face.

Quite literally at that.

The tanned skinned, pink haired and eyed, busty woman picked herself off the ground and carefully helped up Kilik who was busy rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" she said with a bow. She explained that she had bumped into him chasing after her five year old little brother and weapon named Dustin. She also explained that she herself was a weapon and the brother and sister was a pair of duel wielding swords, although she was the only person to have been able to wield her brother in battle. After all that she bowed again and smiled up at the dread head with a goofy grin.

"By the way, my name is Destiny." She says. Kilink grins at her and begins to talk to her as the two embark on the quest to hunt down her brother.

"What were you doing out here just wondering the streets without Thunder and Fire?" ask Destiny later that evening as the two part ways. The little boy is asleep in Destiny's arms and looks like his sister, only lacking the pink hair. "Wasn't it lonely?"

Kilik smiles at his new friend and was shocked when her returning smile had gave him the biggest butterflies since she still liked Maka in school.

"Not anymore." He grins and bends down to very innocently peck her on the cheek.

END

WITCH ANGELA AND MIFUNE

The thirteen year old girl stands out in the rain. It's raining heavily, but her magic is keeping her dry. Her chameleon hat still floppy on her head, but she is a lot taller, and now she sports a green and white dress that ruffles at her knees like a tutu. Her tears roll down her cheek as her body hovers over the tombstone marked MIFUNE. Being a witch it was still natural for miesters to want to kill her and instead of her soul, they took the one life that matter the most to the little girl.

"Now I'm all alone Mifune!" she cries out in despair. "If only my magic was stronger." And the heavy rain almost could drown out the bloody moon.

Suddenly a hand was resting on her back and when she turned around it was no one she recognized. Instead this…purple haired…lady-man thing was staring at her with a lifeless expression.

"It hurts huh? To be all alone in this world?" the stranger ask and Angela nods numbly. She figures if it was another student then that means she'd be dead soon. Not because she didn't think she had enough power to escape, but because she didn't want to live. Not without Mifune.

"I'm going to help you like a good friend of mine helped me once. Before the darkness turns your blood black too." Says the stranger with the closest thing to a smile Angela was sure it'd get.

"Black Blood?" whimpers the teen with tears still in her eyes. The stranger wipes them and tells her a promise.

"I'm Chrona and I'm here to protect you, ok little witch."

And for some wild reason, Angela Leon believed Chorna. Shortly after Angela placed some enchanted flowers next to Mifune's grave and then the two walked together hand in hand to go someplace where they both would be safe from the big bad world.

END


	2. Chapter 2

STEIN AND SPIRIT

"Ever notice how we are getting old?" ask Spirit lazily puffing on a cigarette. The red head leans back on the park bench and turns his head a little to his former meister. Stein adjust his glasses and simply shakes his head in response before puffing on his cigarette. He watches two lazy blue jays circle around in the day sky and idely remembers what a bird's organs look like. "Yes…I suppose. Now that your Maka is all grown up you must be feeling a bit sad." Says the professor after a moment of listening to the children play on the swing set.

"Sad? Not at all! My Maka has become the woman I always knew she would. Have you read her book?! It's sold over 5000 copies you know." Says the overzealous parent with a huge smile. Stein tilts his head ever so slightly. It always amazed him how…non-human he could be sometimes. If it wasn't for Spirit he wonders how he would even understand compassion. "You are happy that after seven your only child thinks you are a nasty pervert?" he asks making Spirit both blush and laugh. "Gees thanks pal for mentioning that." He said bitterly, but then he looks down and picks up a clover off the ground. "It's like this clover, here. To everyone else it's just a clover. One of many. But it's your clover and you try your best to make it perfect. And one day, by some beautiful miracle it works and you now have a four leaf clover of your very own. That's how I feel. Maka could hate me to the ends of the earth, but it wouldn't stop me from being her dad…and her biggest fan. You really ought to read her book! There's this one chapter where…" Spirit goes on and on and Stien lets him. For starters he too is proud of his former student and one because you just had to respect this man. The biggest sleaze ball, but also the kindest man he knew. A minute pass and suddenly Stein is taken over by madness again. Not the crazy evil spell Medusa had him under, but a madness of his very own.

"I want to be a dad." He says softly, but it was shocking enough to that even Spirit stopped talking. A soft breeze blew as if to encourage his thoughts. "I am getting older and even though I can re-stitch myself, I can't go on forever. I want…to bear a child like you. So that one day. I could have my own clover."

Spirit nods. "It's good in theory, but it's a lot harder than you think."

"I will take all responsibilities. I want this, and I- well I couldn't think of a better…"

"Mother, than Marie?" finishes Spirit holding onto his best friend's wavelength. "I was wondering why she never moved back out after the Kenshin attack."

Stein went back silent and for a second the two just traded back and forth good vibes via wavelength. Stein's thoughts centered around having a little girl with hair like his, and a nose like Marie. With a brave altitude like Blackstar and Maka's brains, yet Tsubaki's gentleness and Kid's level head.. With all of Justin's skill and Sid's loyalty. But what would Spirit contribute?

"Spirit?"

"Hmm?"

"I would very much like it if my child had your heart." Says the professor putting out his cigarette.

Spirit smiles brightly. "Awe, Stein that's really sweet and…GAH!" gawks a very taken back former Grim reaper weapon. Stein was holding a very pointy scaple to Spirits chest and was cranking up the dail on his neck. The glare of the grinning sun blinked off his glasses making reading his eyes impossible.

"W-what?!"

"It wasn't a request, Spirit. Now hold still." He says leering in for the kill.

"Hold up. When you said you want your child to have my heart it was a metaphor, right? _Right?! _ Wait a second! GAHHHH!" The scearming voice of a very scared father bounces throughout the park, as the two blue jays fly off.

END

KILIK, THUNDER AND FIRE

The last piece of cake had been fully deposed of and Kim and Ox had said their good byes and headed home. All that was left was some balloons, confetti, and two very content twins. The glasses wearing man went over to have a seat in-between where the twins where playing with their toys. He puts a hand on their heads and muses up their blonde hair. "Happy 9th birthday kiddos. Thanks for being such stellar weapons." Cues the man with the shoulder length dread locks, although it was the same cut, the top had grown longer, just like Thunder's hair. Now that they were older it was time for them to start asserting their genders more. Even though the two still dressed alike judging by Thunder's longer and curled hair you could tell she was the girl twin.

The pots exchange a quick glance at each other before jumping onto him and tickling his sides. After a very rough tickle fight the two twins had gotten tired and somehow slipped off to bed on the couch.

"Still just kids." Kilik says placing his hand to his head. Because there was still sunlight he decided to slip out for a walk around town. Truthfully the glasses wearing man had been troubled for a long time.

Ox had Kim now and they were wrapped up in their world most times. Maka and Soul owned a bookstore, and Blackstar had shocked us all and was the first to marry off and the rumor was he and his weapon was expecting a baby. Even Kid had a lot going through the process of becoming the new death.

Everyone had move on…

Expect for him…

Lonely needles of pain stabbed at his heart as he walked down the allies. He had graduated the DWAM academy feeling deathly alone and even now with his new job as working in an electrical wire factory (where he could use thunder and fire) proved to be lonely. Most of life all he ever been was a dad. Not that he complained. He had a lot of fun with the twins, but still there was nothing to fill up what was left.

Untill…

Destiny smacked him in the face.

Quite literally at that.

The tanned skinned, pink haired and eyed, busty woman picked herself off the ground and carefully helped up Kilik who was busy rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" she said with a bow. She explained that she had bumped into him chasing after her five year old little brother and weapon named Dustin. She also explained that she herself was a weapon and the brother and sister was a pair of duel wielding swords, although she was the only person to have been able to wield her brother in battle. After all that she bowed again and smiled up at the dread head with a goofy grin.

"By the way, my name is Destiny." She says. Kilink grins at her and begins to talk to her as the two embark on the quest to hunt down her brother.

"What were you doing out here just wondering the streets without Thunder and Fire?" ask Destiny later that evening as the two part ways. The little boy is asleep in Destiny's arms and looks like his sister, only lacking the pink hair. "Wasn't it lonely?"

Kilik smiles at his new friend and was shocked when her returning smile had gave him the biggest butterflies since she still liked Maka in school.

"Not anymore." He grins and bends down to very innocently peck her on the cheek.

END

WITCH ANGELA AND MIFUNE

The thirteen year old girl stands out in the rain. It's raining heavily, but her magic is keeping her dry. Her chameleon hat still floppy on her head, but she is a lot taller, and now she sports a green and white dress that ruffles at her knees like a tutu. Her tears roll down her cheek as her body hovers over the tombstone marked MIFUNE. Being a witch it was still natural for miesters to want to kill her and instead of her soul, they took the one life that matter the most to the little girl.

"Now I'm all alone Mifune!" she cries out in despair. "If only my magic was stronger." And the heavy rain almost could drown out the bloody moon.

Suddenly a hand was resting on her back and when she turned around it was no one she recognized. Instead this…purple haired…lady-man thing was staring at her with a lifeless expression.

"It hurts huh? To be all alone in this world?" the stranger ask and Angela nods numbly. She figures if it was another student then that means she'd be dead soon. Not because she didn't think she had enough power to escape, but because she didn't want to live. Not without Mifune.

"I'm going to help you like a good friend of mine helped me once. Before the darkness turns your blood black too." Says the stranger with the closest thing to a smile Angela was sure it'd get.

"Black Blood?" whimpers the teen with tears still in her eyes. The stranger wipes them and tells her a promise.

"I'm Chrona and I'm here to protect you, ok little witch."

And for some wild reason, Angela Leon believed Chorna. Shortly after Angela placed some enchanted flowers next to Mifune's grave and then the two walked together hand in hand to go someplace where they both would be safe from the big bad world.

END


End file.
